


New Friends

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-27
Updated: 2008-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Harry explores new friendships.</p>
    </blockquote>





	New Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Harry explores new friendships.

**Title:** New Friends  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s):** Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy  
 **Pairing(s):** SS/HP/DM implied  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warning(s):** See pairing.  
 **Challenge(s):** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[**slytherins100**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/)'s prompt #37: Friends  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Author's notes:** Harry explores new friendships.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

New Friends

~

“Maybe they’re just good friends,” Hermione suggested.

Dean snorted. “Yeah, friends with _benefits_ , if you know what I mean.”

Ron grimaced while Harry looked surprised. “You think they’re sleeping together?” Harry asked.

Dean grinned. “Actually I think there’s very little _sleeping_ going on there.”

“Hm,” Harry said, and, after sending a speculative look towards Snape and Malfoy, he turned away.

Later, Ron spotted Harry chatting intimately with Snape and Malfoy. He nudged Hermione. “Should we rescue him?”

Hermione watched as a smiling Harry left with Snape and Malfoy. “No, I think Harry could use some new friends,” she said, grinning.

~


End file.
